Mikokiri
Mikokiri is one of the users of the GameFAQs SSBU board. She's a female and hates newcomer Grenenja and dislikes Snake;s inclusion in SSBB. Username Origin Her username is a combonation of Miki - her nickname, and the word Kokiri, a species from the Zelda franchise. She managed to blend them together neatly. Poll Series A poll series of hers is 'Ridley vs The world', where she puts Ridley up against random nominations, the characters that have gone against ridley so far are: Sakurai's Cat, Pumbloom, Ryu Hayabusa doing a bus impression, Zero Suit Nana, Bluster the Benevolent, Nana in her Bikini, Birthday suit Nana, Eddie the Mean old Yeti, Expand Dong, Ghirahim/LordCarlisle tag team, Paletuna, Henry, Reggie Flis-a-Mech, Racist Bassist, SCP-682 and Nana/Ringo tag team. The Nana/Ringo one was deleted before the results could be gathered, killing off the poll series... On GameFAQ's anyway. She still has most the information. Personality She is a Pokemon and Sonic nut, on the way to becoming a Zelda nut, she just needs more Zelda games. She is usually sarcastic and quick to anger, only Music and Youtube Poops can calm her down if you manage to make her mad enough. But in real life she is usually quiet but can talk up a storm about something she loves, but never on the phone. She hates Justin Bieber in general and hates the music that 1D spit out. She likes to type up stories and is a fast typer. Oh, she also hates spicy, salty and sour food and most cooked food, especially meat, she is on the line of becoming vegan. And she's an Atheist. She also likes being photographed, but only while dressed up. She also hates negative feedback about her that isn't true/has lack of detail. A comment saying her Mario Party 8 vs 9 thing is biased got her mad due to not explaining why, but she thinks it may be her hatred for the board play section or all the ties, but even then, 9 didn't deserve to win on how much of a step backwards it was. The Big-ass-heck Fly Incident Late at night one 'day', a big-ass fly came into her room. Flies are one of her phobias and big-ass ones are no execption, especially when they fly around because of the sound they make. Anyway. She got herself the best thing next to bug spray: Deoderant and hairspray. She sprayed the fly then trapedd it under a plasicc blue cup. She thought her worries were gone but then she saw tiny larva. She drowned the larva and crushed them and drowned the outside of the cup. She couldn't go to sleep though since she wasn't calmed down. But she watched a PBG video which calmed her down so she could go to sleep. She then woke up to see that nothing happened to or around the cup. Her mother lifted up the cup and pronounced the fly as dead. All unfound Larva are likely to be dead via starvation or drowning. Fruit Fly Massacre of 2014 One day, someone in her family thought that it was a good idea to let grapes rot in the family room. Miko saw the rotting grapes in a small lunch box and the box was surrounded by fruit flies! She got her hairspray and sprayed the ones in the air, 90% of them died a few mins later. But what was she gonna do with the hundreds of fruit flies that were trapped in the box? Drown them of course. She got some tissues, picked up the box, took the box outside, opened the box slightly and turned the tap on! THEY WERE DROWNING! Some flew free but not enough escaped to cause a problem. Dead fruit flies were on the pavmentt and in the box. She then closed the box once it was full enough and left the murder scene there so other fruit flies were warned abiut what can happen to them if they set their filthy wings in her househild... She also left it out there beausee she couldn't really bring it back inside could she? Relationships Waluigi7 She appears to be good friends with Waluigi, since she accepts the fact that he and Nana are in love and that she got granted permission to be a bridesmaid at their wedding. kidmf935 She and kid became friends after chatting about their lost Vs. the world series. They hate the mods for the same reason and were both left with similar replies about their deleted topics. energyman2289 After chatting with Energyman, she managed to get on his good side. So he befrindedd her on GameFAQs which officially makes them friends. One of the reasonings is that he took a liking to the Ceiling Latios page. They also share a lot of likes and dislikes. Energyman also likes the fact that she represents youth on the board. Trivia * Her brawl mains are Toon Link, Luigi, Sonic and Falco. * She has a sister 4 years younger than her who mains Zelda, Snake and Wolf. * Her preferred controller is the Wiimote. * She made this page because she feels somewhat signifigant to the board. * She has Aquaphobia (fear of water) and Pteronarcophobia (Fear of flies). * Her favourite movies are Wreck-it Ralph, The Lego Movie and How to train your Dragon 2. She hates Frozen for how over-fucking-hyped it was. * In the game Tomodchi Life, she married Quinfordmac to her friend Hayley. ** She also let Daisy pair up energyman2289 with her cousin Janeth. * She plans on turning the Ridley Fanfic into a novel when she is older. * The worst game she has played is 'Family Party: 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade' for the Wii U. Her review of it can be found here. It is pretty short. * LordCarlisle managed to make her cry. * Her boyfriend was only dead for a while. A nurse revived him (luckily). The moment she was sent the message of his livingness, her heart went into superultamegaspeed mode out of happiness. * Her favourite pokemon type is ice, and she agrees that it needs more resistances. Category:Users Category:Union of Youth Member Category:Toon Link Mains Category:Users pwned by Bieber NInja Category:Users pwned by Bieber Ninja Category:Gay Category:Nerd Category:Losers